Obsession
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: He had achieved everything he had set out to obtain—everything but her. And one way or another, he would have her. Set several millennia before the movie. Balem/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story. I thought "Jupiter Ascending" failed to delve deeper into Balem's background and story. It bothered me that the movie had so much potential, and didn't take advantage of it. While I was watching, I kept on wondering what had made Balem so dark and evil. His mother, his siblings, and time had obviously taken its toll on him, but was there anything else? Love perhaps? Obsession? This is my story for him, set thousands of years before the movie, to answer those questions. It should be about 6-10 chapters long. We'll learn more about Balem and his obsession as the story progresses. _

_Please tell me what you think. Feedback encourages me and helps me grow as a writer. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

He was watching her again, as he was wont to do.

She stood below in the gardens of Feris. The flowers around her were luscious—in full bloom this night—but she was the most precious flower of them all in his eyes. Her sun-kissed hair cascaded down her back, her laughter echoed in the night, and her bright green eyes sparkled in the starlight... She was beautiful.

"Artemis," he murmured huskily.

They had been friends since the very beginning, several thousand years ago. Their parents had raised them in the same land, in the Valley of the Nobles where the royalty and mighty families lived and raised their young. It was a time before the name Abrasax became omnipotent. It was a time of great scientific achievement. Of peace.

They had met in the very gardens he presently gazed down upon. It had been midday, and he had run from his mother to think under the warm glow of Ferisca's two suns. And there, he'd first laid eyes on her. She was so little back then. He remembered the light dress she wore and the blond streaks in her brunette hair, but what he remembered most was her eyes... They had been so startling that day, and they still were.

"_Who are you?" _she had asked, rising from the stone bench she'd been perched on.

"_I am Balem Abrasax,"_ he'd said, holding out his small hand to shake hers.

She had smiled, and then had taken hold of his hand. _"Artemis Basilius." _

It had been the beginning of a long friendship filled with fire and adventure. Her family specialized in building spaceships that could traverse across the universe in the blink of an eye. They were the ones to invent portals and create the fastest ships, and Artemis could pilot all manner of them. She'd taken them to the furthest reaches of the universe, and with her, he'd learned that time was the most precious commodity, for he cherished his time with _her_ above all else.

They'd had their ups and downs as they grew in their first life cycle. Artemis' brothers did not care for him; they thought he was twisted, especially when he began to mature and see the world in a different light. They tried to take her away from him, but he would not let them. If she went to live somewhere obscure, he convinced her to come back. If she disappeared, he found her. The world was dark, he'd realized then. It was merciless—unforgivable. It could take away everything he'd ever loved, but he could hold it all in the palm of his hand if he played his cards right. None would challenge him. All would know his family's name. And with the youth serum his mother had invested in, he could have it all. Even _her_.

By the time his body had aged into that of a man's, Balem had gained unlimited power. Billons of people from millions of planets bowed to him and cowered at his family's name. Oh, how he'd loved to torment them—to see them beg at his feet for the purified youth serum that would give them more time. It was an industry, a massive business, and he had the most claim to it.

Of course, throughout his rise to power, there were only two lights in the otherwise dark universe: his mother...and Artemis. His mother was his rock. She was the steadfast presence in his long life. Yet Artemis was a different matter entirely. She was his motivation and inspiration. She listened to his thoughts, and did not bow to him. She was like fire—if you got too close, you were burned, but if you only neared it, you were warmed. He'd seen that fire hundreds of times in the thousands of years he'd known her. And each time he'd been burned by her temper, he'd found himself craving her inner fire even more.

There was passion burning steadily beneath her tan skin and it never faded. In thousands of years, she'd _lived_. She had not let time take its toll on her, like he was beginning to suspect it had on his mother. Artemis was timeless. She was his burning light. His obsession.

Balem swallowed hard. He hated weakness. Weaknesses could be used against you. It was something his mother and siblings had taught him. Yet he could not find it in himself to hate Artemis for her control over him. She was not one to abuse power (she had no idea of power she truly held). Balem would do anything for her, if she asked. He would _kill _for her, and he had done so several times for her sake. He had protected her family's dynasty and her inheritance so that, one day, their empires could be united.

He'd been patient. He'd claimed his part in the Abrasax dynasty, and had built himself an almighty empire. All the while, he had kept his eyes trained on Artemis. The palace on Jupiter was for her, inspired by her. He'd made a promise to himself that, once he had become the most powerful in the youth serum business and had finished building on Jupiter, he would take steps to make her his.

A familiar voice cut into his thoughts. "Watching her again?"

Balem took his hands off the stone balustrade but did not turn around. He had thought he was alone on the terrace, and was vaguely annoyed to have been caught staring at Artemis. "Mother," he said evenly, directing his gaze to the stars overhead. They were planets—several of which he owned.

"You are obsessed with her."

The words came out knowingly.

Balem wished to bite his tongue and lie, but he never could. Not to her. "Yes," he answered softly, bowing his head and letting his eyes drop back to the woman standing unawares below him.

His mother moved to stand beside him at the edge of the terrace. She looked tired and old, for she had not taken the youth serum for some time. Her dark hair was beginning to grey and her eyes had grown wise. "And still you do not take her," she said.

"It is not as simple as you say," he said somewhat sharply. He had had this conversation with his mother before.

She lifted a hand to cup his cheek and turn his face to hers. "You must hurry then. She will not always be free."

Narrowing his eyes, Balem cast another glance down at Artemis. She had moved forward to lean against a balustrade that overlooked the ocean. Her back was to him, but he could see the ease in her limbs and in the muscles of her back. No one else was beside her and it had been that way for a very long time. She was alone. And the thought of another man laying hands on her made him think of committing murder.

"She is mine," he said, a hint of danger in his tone.

"Not yet."

"But she will be."

His mother sighed. She let her hand fall from his cheek before looking to Artemis. "Be careful, Balem. Your brother and sister are not fools. Nor are your enemies."

Balem's eyes shot to hers. "If they harm her, I will see them dead," he hissed, feeling his hands clench into fists. If _anyone _hurt Artemis, he would unleash his wrath upon them.

His mother smiled sadly. "I know. But you must move quickly if you are to persuade her. You are running out of time."

Was he? Balem felt like he had all the time in the world. He had unlimited stores of the youth serum and an invincible empire. There was nothing he could not have—no thing too expensive or too great that he could not buy. "It will not be long now," he said. "The construction on Jupiter is almost complete."

"I know. I am proud of you."

A brief flash of happiness shot through him at her praise. He smiled to himself, and then turned back to stare at his black heart's greatest desire. He had achieved everything he had set out to obtain—everything but Artemis. And one way or another, he would have her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback! I'm really excited to introduce Artemis and dip further into Balem's destructive personality. For this chapter, I thought it was important to give you Artemis' POV. We'll have Balem's POV again next chapter, and maybe a little bit of Titus and Kalique. _

_Please tell me what you think of Artemis! Don't worry - she'll have her flaws. And there will be more on her and Balem's back-story later. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

A young woman walked slowly along floor-to-ceiling windows, staring out at the swirling gases that made up Jupiter's center. She cast her eyes around the massive domain her dear friend had spent hundreds of years building, and now it was complete. The youth serum would be made beneath the very floors she stood on, and even though the thought of the serum made her cringe, she respected the sheer planning and technology involved in such an undertaking.

"It is quite impressive, isn't it?" her brother Apollo asked from behind her. She turned to spy him leaning against the nearest pillar. He was smirking, and his golden hair glowed like a halo in the light. "Lord Balem has outdone himself this time."

"Mmm," she hummed, glancing back out of the clear panels. Vast towers spanned as far as her eyes could see. "Of course it is impressive. He built this for his mother."

Apollo moved to stand beside her. "Not _just_ for her," he murmured.

His response caught her off-guard, and she shot him a sharp look. There were things she would not discuss with her teasing, older brother, and Balem Abrasax was one of them. "He is my friend," she said. And he was. She had known Balem since they were children, and although he had a disturbing dark-side, she still counted him as one of her closest friends.

"You are blinded by your friendship with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly, turning to give him her full attention.

"You are no 'mere friend' to him, darling sister. Balem is trouble. He and his family are consumed by their lust for power. They take what they want when they want it. I do not trust them, and I most especially do not trust Balem with _you_. Why do you think I came along?"

"To suffocate me, as usual," Artemis retorted, but there was no true anger in her words. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, feeling put out. Her brother often insinuated there was something going on between her and Balem, but there was nothing happening that she wasn't aware of. Besides, thinking of Balem in a romantic way made her feel..._off_. "Worry not. There is nothing romantic going on between us."

"From your perspective perhaps, but not from his."

Groaning, Artemis closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I am eight thousand years old, Apollo. Please...try and trust my judgment."

Her brother sighed. "Very well," he said, holding his arms open for her. She did not hesitate to walk into them. He pulled her into a hug. "I am your older brother and you are my little sister. I always want to protect you. Never doubt that, yes?"

She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I won't."

"It appears I have interrupted something," a familiar voice announced.

Artemis released Apollo and stepped back to see Balem standing at the entrance to the chamber. He had entered unnoticed, and was dressed magnificently in his usual dark colors. His raven hair was slicked back and his hazel eyes were bright. He looked well; the youthfulness of his face and skin shown in the light.

Artemis smiled at him. "Balem!" she said breathlessly, coming toward him. "This is truly impressive!" She gestured to the chamber and the entire palace itself. "You've outdone yourself."

Balem smirked. "It pleases you, then?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded, trying not to think about her brother's words moments before, and let Balem draw her into an embrace. He held her to his chest for more seconds than was necessary before drawing back to kiss her hair. His arm slid around her waist to keep her at his side. "And Apollo...what a pleasant surprise," he added, looking over her head at her brother, and sounding anything but pleased.

"Likewise," Apollo answered. He sauntered forward, his blue eyes cold. "When Artemis said you had finished construction, I had to come along and see for myself. Congratulations."

It was a feeble attempt at a compliment, but Balem was gracious enough to accept it with a nod of his head. A second later, his eyes were on her. They were piercing, full of emotions she could not rightfully name, and she found herself drawn in by them. "I am sorry I could not see you off your ship," he said softly. "I had business to attend to. Your journey went well?"

"Yes. The entrance to Jupiter's atmosphere is very clever, I must say." She had been surprised at the ingenuity of the gate. If unwanted or dangerous ships tried to breach it without the main tower's permission, the vessels would not be able to get in. The surrounding gases harmed the ship's mainframe and hull, so much so that they would have to retreat beyond the reach of the atmosphere. It was the perfect use of Jupiter's natural gases for protection.

She could see that her answer had pleased him. He clasped her hands and stepped back to properly inspect her. His eyes roved over her long, white dress and then alighted on her face. "You look ravishing," he murmured, offering her one of his rare smiles.

A blush tinged Artemis' cheeks. Balem was never this forward, and she felt slightly off-kilter at his attention and the possessiveness in his touch. "Thank you," she said, silently bidding her thundering heart to slow. She tried to free her hands from his, but his grip tightened on them and something dangerous flashed in his eyes. She had seen that look of warning several times before, but never had it been directed at her. And now that it was, she felt uneasy.

"Perhaps you can give us a tour," Apollo cut in, coming to stand at her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her toward the large double doors, making Balem relinquish his hold on her. "Artemis said she wished to look around."

Balem eyed her brother for a long moment before tilting his head to the side and, once more, smiling at Artemis. "Of course. Come," he said, gesturing to the doors. His voice was neutral, but she was no fool. She had known Balem Abrasax for thousands of years—since their childhood—and she could tell that he was angry, for he had never cared for her older brothers and their tendency to meddle in her affairs. He'd told her so thousands of years ago in the gardens of Feris.

"_Your brothers are pests," _he'd said while they leaned against a balustrade.

She had laughed. _"They are my brothers and I am their only sister. Of course they are pests."_

He had not thought the matter as funny as she. _"They seek to separate you from me and end our friendship," _he had told her very seriously.

"_Nothing could separate us or end our friendship,"_ she'd reassured him, taking his hands in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. _"Do not take their actions or words to heart, Balem." _

It had been the first time he'd expressed his disdain for her brothers, but it hadn't been the last. He never went so far as to say that he hated them, but the more her brothers interjected themselves in between their friendship, the more she got the feeling that he wanted them gone. It was because of this feeling that she'd asked Apollo to stay behind on Ferisca while she traveled to Jupiter. Yet her brother hadn't listened to her, and had followed her aboard her ship the _Basilius V_. Now they were here in this tense situation.

Balem led the way out of the chamber. He directed them down a long hall made of glass and thin columns. The reinforced glass gave them a perfect view of the remaining palace and the towers and buildings beyond. Just above the tallest building was an expanse of glass and sturdy bars that circled the entire station. She realized they were in their own bubble—their own artificial atmosphere—and a thought struck her. "Is the air inside all of this breathable?" she asked, walking ahead of her brother and Balem to peer out at the structure that made up the atmosphere.

"Yes. The oxygen is somewhat thin, but if you walked outside, you would be able to breathe well enough," Balem answered, moving to stand behind her. "The process will be perfected in time."

Artemis placed her hand against the window and slowly exhaled. Technology had always fascinated her, and when she saw the momentous scientific advances Balem had achieved in this place, her breath was taken away. "This is all so amazing..." she whispered.

"It will be my leading factory—the pinnacle of my dynasty."

"It _is _spectacular," Apollo grudgingly admitted beside them.

Unable to help herself, Artemis rested her shoulder against the nearest stone pillar and traced the glass with her fingertips. She could stand and stare at the view forever, but Balem's warm hand on her shoulder reminded her that there was more to see. She let him coax her from the glass, and when she was once again walking between him and Apollo, she felt his hand move to the small of her back.

He took them all over the palace—showed them the landing docks, the harvesting floors, the storage vaults... The vaults would be filled with containers of the youth serum after the serum had been purified on the main floors, he explained. From there, the serum would be packed and shipped all over the universe to buyers willing to pay handsomely for more time. Prices would vary depending on the quantity of the serum and the quality of the humans used in the harvest. The absolute purest portions of the serum were to be stored separately from the rest. Only the wealthiest families would be able to buy it.

The thought of all the slaughtering and harvesting that took place on worlds less fortunate than theirs unsettled Artemis. While she understood the necessity for harvesting humans and had been using the serum for almost eight thousand years, she still felt uncertain at times. It was Balem who initially convinced her to believe that the harvest was the natural cycle of things. In their first life cycle, he'd told her that survival of the fittest was part of the natural order. Those who fought for power could attain immortality and provide stability and services in the universe. Her family had agreed with his mentality; in fact, it was the only thing Balem and her brothers saw eye-to-eye on.

"You should be proud of yourself, Balem," Artemis said as she walked about the room. They'd made it back to the main audience chamber, and this time, Apollo was gone. He'd returned to the _Basilius V_ several minutes ago to respond to an important message from their father.

Balem stood watching her from the center of the room. "I am," he murmured.

"Has your family seen this?"

"Mother will arrive tomorrow. I imagine Kalique will accompany her and Titus will make a clever, uninvited appearance."

Artemis could not help but laugh. She was well acquainted with both of Balem's siblings, and knew how often they annoyed their older brother. "I believe you are right."

Balem smirked at the sound of her laughter. He moved to guide her to his personal divan, and when she sat, he leaned against the armrest. She stared out at the towers, mesmerized by the scenery, while he stood there, studying her reaction. There was a calmness between them that had not been there while Apollo was present. And now that they were alone, Artemis felt relaxed. She eased against Balem's side like she used to do when she was a child. "I missed you," she admitted, putting his earlier possessiveness out of her mind. "You have spent so much time building this facility and I have been elsewhere constructing ships. I fear we do not spend as much time together as we used to."

His hand stroked her hair. "You should stay here with me," he said. His voice was seductively soft, and she found herself lulled by it.

"Perhaps..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Dine with me this evening."

"Mmm," she agreed, keeping her eyes closed. She was used to his demanding nature.

"Alone. Without your brother acting as your guard dog."

Artemis chuckled. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to meet Balem's serious gaze. "I _am _sorry about him, you know. But, yes, I will dine with you tonight. Alone. We have a lot to catch up on without Apollo nipping at our heels. It's been fifty years after all."

"Too long," he said, cupping her cheek. His eyes had that piercing look again, and she swallowed at the emotions swirling in them.

"Too long," she agreed carefully. She rose from the divan to stand in front of the windows.

Suddenly, she was not so sure any more.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful feedback! I struggled a little with this chapter. I had to end it sooner than I wanted to, so it is shorter and does not have Kalique or Titus (they will be in the next chapter, I promise). But it is BalemxArtemis heavy. I think you all will like it. Next chapter will be longer. _

_Please tell me what you think! I hope Balem is still in character?_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He was entranced by her.

She sat across from him, sipping from her glass of wine, and it was as if time had never passed between them. Fifty years they had been parted, and he was amazed by how little things had changed. Everything was familiar: her playful banter, her tentative smiles, her soulful eyes... He had obtained ultimate power, had built this fantastical palace on Jupiter, and she was finally at his side. He wanted to keep her there.

His mother had told him a century ago that he had to move quickly. Now that he power, control, and a functioning facility, he was going to make Artemis his wife. There would be no more long periods of separation. In all of his thousands of years, half a century without Artemis had seemed almost unbearable, and in that time, he had realized how much he had come to _need _her. When he was not thinking of the Abrasax dynasty or the youth serum, his thoughts were on her. She was constantly on his mind. It was enough to drive him insane.

He watched her now like a man possessed. She looked ethereal in the candlelight; the light flickered over her skin, giving it a warm glow.

"What business draws Apollo away?" he asked softly, tilting his head into his hand as he studied her. They had finished dining several minutes ago, and at the end of dinner, she'd received a message from her meddlesome brother. He had returned to Ferisca at the request of their father. Apparently the matter had been urgent, but not urgent enough to steal her away as well.

Artemis placed her glass on the table. "The Engel family has caused problems for us lately," she explained in an even tone, but he spotted something bordering on annoyance flicker in her eyes. She was angry with the Engels, then.

Balem leaned forward in his chair and felt his attention sharpen. A threat against her family was a threat against her, as far as he was concerned. And none would harm her—not when he had the power to stop it. The mere _thought_ of someone hurting her set him on edge and made him feel murderous. "Problems?" he repeated, voice low.

There was a pause, and Balem knew Artemis had sensed his rising fury. She had always been able to read him well. It was a skill she shared with his mother. "I am not sure I should say," she said cautiously.

"Why not?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I tell you, do you promise to let my family handle this alone?"

A smile flitted across his lips. She was still blissfully unaware of all the things he had done in order to protect her. He'd had several men killed over the millennia—all of them murdered because they'd either expressed interest in her or had harmed her in some way. "Of course," he murmured.

Artemis held his stare for a few seconds before letting out a long, angry sigh. "In short, it began about five years ago. The Engels made a deal with my father. The deal stipulated that the Engels could occupy and use our building stations as long as they paid a reasonable, annual fee," she explained. Rage flared in her green eyes. "What my father did not know was that the Engels were using our stations to steal important patents and information on the ships we were building. As you know, my father was a personal friend to Felix Engel. He took his friend's betrayal rather hard. And now our families have been in a...political war since."

Balem frowned, suddenly feeling very displeased. He had informants who kept an eye on the Basiliuses—on Artemis especially—and he had never heard of the Engels' treachery. "Why have I not heard of this?" he wondered darkly.

"Because my father is trying to keep it quiet," Artemis explained, visibly frustrated. "He is embarrassed, and does not want others to find out. I don't care if others do; I am tired of the Engels holding power over us."

Balem's thoughts raced at her words. He calculated how swiftly he could break the Engels' empire apart and have them groveling at his feet. It would take less than a day. "I have the resources to silence them. You only need but ask for my help, Artemis," he said, his voice a soft hiss.

She shook her head at his words but he could see the gratefulness in her eyes. "My family must fight its own battles, Balem. Besides, I would not ask you to waste your time or resources on something as mundane as my family's reputation."

"...If it involves you, it is never a waste of my time."

The words were chosen very carefully, and he could see they had an effect on her. Her eyes, which had held his throughout their entire conversation, dropped to her plate. She shifted underneath his gaze, looking uncertain, and bit her lip. It was that action which prompted him to rise from his seat. He moved along the length of the table, his attention focused solely on her. "Artemis," he murmured as he came beside her. His hand reached out and he tilted her jaw up so that she would meet his gaze. "Ask for anything and it shall be yours."

The hand that gently gripped her jaw traced along her chin before descending to her neck. Artemis gasped at his touch. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him and her breaths became uneven. "Balem, I don't think—"

"Stay here," he interrupted her softly, stroking her skin. "Take a break from your family and stay here with me."

"They...they are expecting me back...in a few days."

Balem chuckled at her breathless response. He leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear, and she jerked slightly at the touch. "Please? For me?" he whispered, reveling in her warmth.

One of Artemis' hands clutched the front of his tunic while the other grasped his shoulder. "O—only for a week," she gasped.

Here, in this position, he dominated her, and the fact that he held all of the power between them—in that moment—was beyond intoxicating. She was completely at his mercy. There was no escape. And because her pulse throbbed painfully against his fingertips, he was certain she knew it, too.

It was then that the door to the dining room opened, breaking the spell between them.

Balem looked up with fury in his eyes to see one of his primary underlings hesitating in the doorway. In his second of distraction, Artemis freed herself from his hold. She stood hastily from her seat and stepped back to put space between them. "Thank you for dinner. I...I think I shall retire for the evening," she said, not willing to meet his piercing gaze. He did not want her to leave.

"I will walk you to your quarters."

Artemis shook her head. She offered him a weak smile. "It's all right. You have business to attend to, and I know the way. You showed me earlier, remember?" Then, before he could argue otherwise, she bid him "good night" and swiftly left the room.

Balem felt his rage cloud his vision. He looked sharply at the underling, who was quivering like a fool. The idiot would be dead by morning, he promised.

He would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all again for the great feedback! The first half of this chapter is definitely on the introspective side. You all get a better glimpse into Artemis' mind and past history, so hopefully it'll answer some of the questions I saw in reviews. The second half shifts to Artemis' view of the Abrasaxs, but I had to end it where I did before I got too carried away (please don't hate me). Don't worry, we will see Titus again and in greater quantity. There will also be more BalemxArtemis time in future chapters. And is anyone interested in beta-ing this story? I sometimes worry about the way my writing flows. _

_Anyway, please tell me what you think! What do you think of Artemis' feelings? Was everyone in character? _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sleep did not come easily to Artemis that night. Her thoughts were too chaotic, for the memories of Balem's actions kept replaying over and over in her mind, keeping her from rest. His words, his touch, his lips at her ear... She remembered it all in startling detail.

What was Balem _doing_? She could not understand his sudden intensity. He had always been attentive when they were together but he had never been this forward. At dinner, he had looked at her like she was a goddess, and the emotions in his eyes had expressed his utter devotion to her. When he'd touched her, it had been with a tenderness that bordered on love. He had _cradled_ her neck in the palm of his hand. She could still feel his fingertips ghosting along her pulse, and the sensation made her cheeks burn.

She thought back to every moment she had ever had alone with Balem. Every smile, every word, every _touch _was brought to the forefront of her mind, and with each passing memory, her panic rose. In every memory, Balem was focused solely on her. His hazel eyes followed her movements wherever she went. He did not notice those beside her, even when she was among other beautiful women.

When had this started? She thought desperately back to the beginning of their friendship and through the thousands of years they'd spent together. And in all those years, there had never been a clear sign that indicated a shift in their relationship.

"Oh no..." Artemis whispered, putting her face in her hands. She felt like a fool. Had Apollo been right? Had she been so blinded by her friendship with Balem that she had not seen what was directly in front of her?

Fear spread through her like ice. She loved Balem dearly, but she had never allowed her feelings to go beyond those of friendship. There had been a time, nearly seven thousand years ago, when she had loved someone very deeply, and had been hurt by that love. A man of a lesser family had wormed his way into her heart. Henrick, she thought sadly. That had been his name, and he had died a horrible, gruesome death. She remembered the day she found out. She had been at their family's home on Ferisca, enjoying a break from all of the madness on Orus, and Apollo had been the one to break the news to her. She could recall his pained expression in perfect detail.

"_Artemis...I have some terrible news,"_ he had said, his voice unnaturally shaky. "_It's Henrick. He..." _

Terror had consumed her. _"What happened?" _she'd demanded, standing from her seat. _"Is he okay? Apollo, you are scaring me. Tell me!"_

"_His family's ship was captured by Velgan pirates. Artemis...they were all slaughtered." _

Slaughtered. It had been the word he'd used, but she later found out that 'slaughter' was the tamer definition for what had been done to Henrick. He'd been tortured—carved, beaten, broken—and then disemboweled and hanged. The pirates who had killed him escaped to the far reaches of the universe, and were never seen again.

Even after so long, Artemis could remember Henrick's warm brown eyes and soft words. He had loved sitting outside with her, late into the evening, to watch the night sky.

"_We will grow old together, beneath these very stars, and when we are old, we will look back on our lives—the good and the bad—and start all over again," _he'd told her on one of those many nights.

None of that ever happened.

His death had destroyed her, and it took her nearly two thousand years to recover from it. She spent centuries living in seclusion, hiding away from her family and friends, and the only person who had been able to locate her was Balem. No matter how hard she had tried to disappear, no matter how far she had traveled, he had always found her.

Looking back on it now, Artemis was extremely grateful for his perseverance. He had let her live on his ship, away from others, and had given her whatever she desired. Clothes, technology, comfort; he had given her it all. And yet...she could not bring herself to think of him as more than a friend. Her heart had been shattered once and she did not know if she could survive another disastrous heartbreak. She was frightened—of his feelings and of hers. If she let herself love him, there was no going back. Their friendship would never be the same again. It would grow into something beyond that—something more permanent and eternal that could never be broken.

Artemis closed her eyes and saw the heat in Balem's gaze. He had overwhelmed her, had caused passion to burn just beneath the surface of her skin, and if she was honest with herself, she had not felt such passion for a human being since Henrick's death. She didn't know what to do. She thought there was still time to pull back and distance herself from Balem; yet she feared that that was no longer possible. When Balem set his sights on something, he inevitably obtained it. And if he was after her, she did not think she could hold out against him indefinitely.

"What am I going to do?" she asked into the quiet of her room.

No answer came.

Weary now, Artemis glanced through her room's windows and stared out at Jupiter's whirling clouds. The world Balem had created was truly mesmerizing. In its center was a beautifully designed palace that dwarfed all of the other buildings. Towers surrounded the palace and connected the main buildings together so that there was a system of transportation, and encompassing the entire system was a gilded cage made of powered metal and armor to protect everything within.

Apollo had implied that Balem had built this place for her as well as for his mother, and the more she stared at what he had created, the more she realized Apollo's words were true. The design reminded her of a story she'd once told Balem: of a castle floating in the sky. Every detail she had described, from the architecture to the scenery, was reflected in the facility before her. Balem had spent hundreds of years constructing this world and it was clear that he had built it with her in mind. Sudden warmth spread through her. "You made this for me," she said softly, thinking of him. In spite of her concerns, she could not help but feel grateful for Balem's thoughtfulness. He was one of her closest friends and he knew her so well...

She just prayed his recent actions would not ruin everything they had.

* * *

It was early morning when Artemis roused herself and dressed for the day. While she wished to linger in her quarters instead of dealing with Balem, she knew she should face him sooner rather than later. He had been livid when she'd left him the night before, and she hoped his anger had cooled since then.

The palace was silent as she strolled through the corridors, headed for the main audience chamber. Balem had told her that his workers would arrive in the following week, so the palace would soon be teeming with life, but she found herself enjoying the current quiet. On Ferisca, she was constantly surrounded by her brothers and there was never a moment of silence. Here, in this palace among the clouds, there was peace.

The audience chamber was empty when she passed through its doors. For a moment, she was tempted to search further for Balem, but his personal divan caught her eye. It was at the far end of the room, situated directly in front of the high windows. She moved toward it and sat down on its soft cushions, then leaned back to enjoy the view.

Everything was still. Movement on the horizon came from the occasional ship passing by, but for the majority of the time, the airways surrounding the palace were clear.

Artemis watched the horizon long. She was so captivated by the towers and the clouds that her first warning of him was his voice.

"Here you are," Balem murmured, coming to stand behind her. She looked over her shoulder to smile at him.

"Good morning," she said gently. He was dressed in his most formal clothing and she thought he looked remarkably handsome.

Balem's eyes bore into hers, searching them. He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks and his thumbs traced under her eyes. "You are tired."

The words were softly spoken, and Artemis felt her stomach clench at the underlying worry in his tone. Shivers rolled through her at his touch. "I could not sleep," she explained, clasping his forearms but not halting him. He continued to trace the skin beneath her eyes.

"Restless?" he wondered.

She nodded and twisted back in her seat to face the windows. His hands dropped to the back of the divan. "Overwhelmed, by all of this," she said, indicating the horizon. "I had much to think of."

"You always _were_ thoughtful."

She smiled at Balem's good-natured words. He often said that she hid her thoughts from him. It vexed him when she did, but she could not sense any irritation in his tone now. "Perhaps to a fault," she admitted, and she rose from the divan to face him.

His eyes trailed over her attire, taking in the color and design. They passed slowly over the long skirt before rising to linger along her modest bodice and bare shoulders. Once he finished appraising her form, his eyes met hers, and she saw desire simmering in them. "You look like a queen," he said, voice low. He held his hand out for her to take.

"Do not let your mother hear you say that," she answered, slipping her hand into his. He drew her close, and she felt her uncertainty rise again at his nearness. "When does she arrive?"

Balem chuckled, and the sound was utterly sinful to her ears. "Very soon," he said, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. "Come. We shall meet her."

He escorted her from the chamber, and although he had escorted her to hundreds of balls and ceremonies over the millennia, Artemis sensed that this time was different. He had a regal air about him and walked like a king, but that was not what had changed. He held her at his side more possessively, like she was _his queen_. No longer were they friends enjoying a stroll. Now they were _a couple_ intent on making an impression.

When she tried to put space between them, his free hand came to rest on hers, keeping her at his side. His fingers smoothed over her skin, attempting to soothe her worries, yet she was anything but soothed. In fact, her thoughts were racing. If they welcomed his mother and siblings like this, what impression would they make? The Abrasaxs were perceptive. Nothing slipped past them. They would notice the change, and Artemis was certain Titus would tease her mercilessly. She felt trapped, and by the time they reached the main landing dock, she was close to panicking.

They had arrived just in time to see the queen's spectacular ship descend towards the landing zone. It was massive in size—absolutely stunning in composition—and Artemis felt a flash of pride for her brother Hermes, because he was its' architect. However, her pride quickly faded when the ship docked. There was a brief pause. Then the elegant gangplank began to open. Two lines of Balem's elite soldiers—the Sargorns—ran along each end of the landing zone and stood at the position of attention as it descended.

Artemis was familiar with the entire ceremony. When the matriarch of the Abrasax family appeared on the ramp with her daughter at her side, she bowed her head in reverence.

Balem released her and stepped forward to greet them. He took his mother's hands in his and spoke softly to her while Kalique walked past him towards Artemis.

"Artemis," she called, smiling. She looked remarkably well, and Artemis suspected she must have recently bathed in Regen-X. "What a pleasant surprise. When mother said we were visiting Balem, I had no idea you would be here as well. I suppose I should have known," she added, winking at Artemis as she linked her arm through hers. "You and I have much to catch up on. How is your family?"

"Well, thank you. And how are you, Kalique? What has happened since we last met?" Artemis asked, smiling at her friend's flurry of words. She was not fooled by them. Kalique loved to pretend she was ignorant of things, when in reality she knew more than she let on.

Kalique's smile grew wider, and she went on to describe her kingdom's growth as well as her increased investments in the youth serum industry. "I am seeding a new planet in less than two months. There has been a lot of preparation and even more documents to sign."

"Perhaps," a voice interrupted them, "we should not talk of business until we are settled in."

Artemis turned to see the queen looking between her and Kalique. "Your Majesty," she said, bowing her head.

The older woman eyed her appraisingly. "Hello, Artemis. It has been long since we last spoke."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I hope you fare well."

"I do. And you?"

"Well enough, thank you," Artemis answered, smiling. Her eyes drifted to Balem, who was standing beside his mother. He watched her with a smirk on his face, and when she met his gaze, he moved to her side and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Come. Let us go to the main chamber. I do believe Titus is waiting for us there," he announced.

"He is?" Artemis asked, confused. They had left the audience chamber not long ago and she had not seen Titus while they were there.

"He arrived a few minutes ago," Balem explained as he led them from the landing dock and into the palace's main halls. He and his mother walked side by side while Artemis linked arms with Kalique.

The second oldest of the three Abrasax children was surprisingly quiet now. Artemis watched as her green eyes darted around the palace, inspecting the architecture and design. There was a calculating gleam in her orbs, and perhaps, a bit of jealousy. It was as if she saw Balem's achievement as a new obstacle in her path. In a sense, Artemis could see why Kalique would think so. The palace and the surrounding facility were on a scale not previously seen before, and if it performed to its full potential, it would perfect the serum in record time.

"It _is_ astonishing, isn't it?" Kalique asked, her tone flat. She was clearly not pleased with what she was seeing.

"Yes, it is," Artemis agreed. She studied Kalique's expression, and spotted a hint of disdain in her friend's features. It shocked her, but she supposed she should not have been surprised. She knew the Abrasax siblings were competitive; however, she had always been astonished by their complicated relationships and their propensity to try and outdo one another. Her focus shifted to the matriarch of the Abrasax family, and Artemis realized the woman looked tired. There was a weariness in her eyes that had not been there centuries before. She wondered if Balem, Kalique, and Titus saw it, too.

Before she could think further on the queen, they entered the audience chamber. A long table had been placed in the center of the room, and on its surface were platters of morning treats as well as a variety of fruits to pick from. And sitting at the head of the table, with his feet drawn up, was Titus.

"Ah, the family is reunited!" he sighed dramatically, standing from his chair. He looked over his mother and siblings, and when his gaze settled on her, his hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. "And our dear Artemis is here! My, _my_...this is a fascinating development. Did Balem abduct you?" he asked her.

"You are as well-mannered as ever, Titus," Balem murmured, glaring at him.

Artemis grinned. Even though Titus often teased her, she found his impish behavior and humor fun to play off of. Her like of him only went so far, though. She knew there was danger hidden beneath his playful façade. "I came willingly, as always," she told him, trailing her hand along the top of the table. "How have you been, Titus?"

Titus let out a long, theatrical sigh. "Well enough, I suppose. Of course, when I discovered I was not invited to this wonderful little gathering, I knew I could not let that stand." He turned to his mother, and said very seriously, "Mother, Balem has been unfair. Spank him."

Kalique giggled in the sharp silence that followed after his words, while Artemis gaped at him, appalled by his audacity. Her eyes flashed to Balem, and she saw that he was furious. He had gone completely still and his hands had fisted at his sides. His hazel eyes were wide in anger and his mouth was a firm line. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mother was the first to act.

"Enough. All of you. Behave yourselves; you are not children," she snapped, showing her temper.

All three Abrasax siblings stared at one another, and Artemis looked on, worried that Balem would not heed his mother's words. He looked ready to strangle Titus, and as the seconds wore on, she was almost certain he would. Instead, he simply smirked and turned away.

The tension broke at his actions, and Artemis breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

She hoped Titus would not stay long.

She honestly did not think she could handle the entire Abrasax family for more than a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for the encouraging comments! I'm sorry for the delay. College and life got in the way, honestly. This chapter is from Balem's POV and its more of a plot-oriented chapter with a little bit of character development for Balem sprinkled in. It skips time, but I thought it necessary to drive the main plot for him sooner rather than later. Sorry about the ending in advance ;) _

_Please tell me what you think! Do you like Balem's mother? What about their conversation? His 'secret'? And the ending? _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

His patience was wearing thin.

It had been three days since his family had arrived on Jupiter, and while he enjoyed his mother's presence, his siblings were a different matter entirely. On any other occasion, he would have been able to tolerate them. He would have sat back and strategized while his siblings schemed together. Yet this time, Artemis was present, and to his rising displeasure, Kalique and Titus took every opportunity to steal her away from him. Titus especially lured Artemis into long strolls around the palace and broke into flirtatious conversation with her whenever he knew Balem was watching. It was maddening. And he was tempted to rid his younger brother from the palace altogether.

His mother would not approve, however. She had made it her goal to bring their family closer together about two centuries ago, and even though Balem wanted to order Kalique and Titus to leave, he would not defy his mother's wishes.

"You are angered," she said now. They were reclining in his private office and she sat across from him, watching him with a knowing look. The longer she studied him, the more her gaze turned affectionate. "You have missed Artemis."

Balem leaned back in his seat and rested his arm on the back. He tilted his head into his hand before looking away from his mother. His eyes traveled around his office, focusing on nothing in particular, while his mind strayed to the very woman she had named.

Artemis. He closed his eyes and thought of her light hair and sparkling eyes. She had looked like a goddess the day his mother and siblings arrived—like a queen residing in her castle. And for a moment, he had thought it was so—that she was _his _queen, living in the palace _he_ had built for her. It was a fantasy that was utterly intoxicating. He had imagined her by his side countless of times throughout his long life, but never had he come so close to grasping what he envisioned as he had in that moment. She was finally within his grasp, and the fact that Kalique and Titus were now interrupting his plans for her made him want to scream in rage.

"You are not wrong," he answered, opening his eyes to look at his mother. There was a weariness in her expression that he had noticed, and he was sure his brother and sister had seen it as well. It was clear to them all: their mother was tired. She was losing her past enthusiasm and humor as well as her strength. She had not lost her perceptiveness, however.

"How does she find the palace?" she wondered in the brief pause between them, showing that perceptiveness now. She always struck at the heart of the matter whenever given the chance.

Balem smirked as he thought of Artemis' childlike awe when she'd first arrived. She had been astonished. Overwhelmed. "She loves what I have built," he said. "Jupiter always was her favorite planet."

"Does she know of your..._feelings_ for her?"

His smirk vanished. "She does not yet know how. Nor does she know of my intentions for her."

"You plan to marry her," she surmised, eyeing him keenly.

He said nothing, and his silence was answer enough; they both knew he would not part with Artemis. Marriage was the only way to keep her firmly at his side and bind them together for eternity. He would not let her slip through his fingers again. He was too obsessed with her to remain parted from her for much longer.

"What of her family?" his mother pressed, tilting her head in thought. "The Basiliuses will create trouble for you—especially their sons."

Balem bristled in his chair. "I will silence them," he murmured darkly. "They have interfered with my plans for far too long."

His mother nodded in agreement. "Be cautious. If you harm them, Artemis will hear of it."

"I understand."

She assessed him once more and then took a sip from the drink he had offered her prior to their conversation. After, she rose from her seat and moved toward the floor-to-ceiling glass panels behind his ornate desk.

Silence settled between them for a time. He watched as she gazed out at all that he had built. Then he saw her breathe deep. "You must tread carefully, Balem," she said, voice low.  
"Artemis has a kind soul, but if she found out about your role in her fiancé's demise, she would never forgive you. She would never be yours."

Balem narrowed his eyes at her. He felt his temper rise dangerously, but could not find the words to deny her accusation.

"Yes," she added, turning to peer directly into his eyes. "I know of the deal you made with those pirates. When we last met on Ferisca and I saw firsthand your attachment to her, I became curious. It took several decades, but I finally confirmed my suspicions. I know what you did to that man, Balem."

They stared at each other for several long seconds, and in those seconds, Balem fought back the powerful urge to rise from his chair. He had not predicted this turn in their conversation; the shift had been so abrupt that he was caught unprepared. He chose not to respond, and began calculating all of the ways he could permanently silence his mother if she forced his hand. He was too close to his goal now. There was no going back and he would not let her stand in his way.

"It was Vedir and his pirates who betrayed you," she continued, her tone growing gentle. "You should have ended them long ago. I have fixed your mistake; they are all dead now. I killed them all."

Her last words stunned him, and he froze in his chair. She had had the power to destroy everything he had worked towards—everything he had planned for Artemis—and she'd willingly murdered those who knew what he had done? If it had been Kalique or Titus in her place, he was certain they would have used that power against him. "Why?" he whispered.

His mother gave him a soft smile and approached his chair. "Because I want you to be happy, Balem," she answered, coming to stand in front of him. Her hands rose to cradle his face. "I am departing with Kalique and Titus after I leave this room. There will be nothing standing in your way once we are gone... Take her. Find your happiness."

A tear fell from Balem's eye and stained his cheek. She tenderly wiped it away, as she had once done when he was a child. Her eyes peered into his for a long moment before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Her hands fell to his shoulders to give them an encouraging squeeze, and then she was gone. The doors to his office opened and closed, and he was left to stare out at the world he had created.

He sat there for some time, thinking of his mother and her words. They echoed in his ears, causing a strange ache to form within his chest. His mother had always understood him. She had seen through him for thousands of years; she had stood by his decisions, no matter how dark they were. And in that moment, he felt _love _for her.

It was Kalix, the General of his Sargorns, who interrupted his thoughts before they became too sentimental. "Lord Balem, the Queen has departed on her ship. Lord Titus and Lady Kalique accompanied her and Lady Artemis is awaiting you in the main audience chamber."

At the sound of Artemis' name, Balem rose and turned to see his General standing in the doorway. He said nothing to the hulking Sargorn and exited his office, moving purposefully towards the audience chamber, intent on finding the woman who held the greatest power over him. There had been a time when he had been on the brink of losing her—when she had loved another man and had almost married him—and that had started the beginning of his obsession. He had realized the pull she had over him then—had realized how much he _desired _her. And now there was nothing left to stand in his way. Apollo was absent, Artemis was isolated and completely surrounded by his power, and his family was gone. They were finally alone, and would be for a few days.

He found her sitting on his private divan as he had the morning after that'd dined. Her hair was wrapped into an intricate bun atop her head, leaving her tan shoulders bare, and he felt his blood heat with desire at the sight of her skin. She was relaxing, and as he watched her, she let out a long sigh.

A smirk graced his features. "Worn out?" he asked, announcing his presence. She turned her head to smile tiredly at him, but her eyes twinkled in humor.

"Titus' antics keep me on my toes."

Balem drifted towards her and slowly walked around the back of the divan. When he was standing directly before her, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes met his. "He is gone now," he said, stroking her skin with his thumb. She looked so lovely in the light... "They are all gone."

Something flickered in Artemis' eyes, and she dropped his gaze. "Balem, I do not know how to deliver this news. I am sorry, but Apollo has called me home to Ferisca. I must leave..."

Anger rose within him. He knew her brother was trying to thwart him but he would no longer let them stand in his way. Not now. His hand lowered to grip her jaw and he tilted her head back. "Your brother can wait," he told her quietly in a hiss. She swallowed against his hand, and once again, Balem felt intoxicated by the control he had over her. She was once more at his mercy—once more in his grasp—and he was drunk on his power. His hand slipped to her throat to circle it and his other hand moved to caress her face. "Half a century without you was almost unbearable," he whispered, "Did you not feel the same when we were separated?"

Artemis' pulse raced against his fingers. Her eyes focused solely on him as her hands moved to rest on his chest. "I missed you," she admitted, breathing unsteadily. "But I must leave now. The Engels—"

"You must stay," he demanded, cutting across her. "I will deal with the Engels. For you and for your family."

She frowned and a spark of fire lit her eyes. "I asked you not to. My family must solve its own problems, without your help," she said, raising her hands to grab his wrists and try to break his hold on her.

He would not allow it. He pressed closer, further invading her space. "The destruction of the Engel's empire would be my gift to you, Artemis."

At this, she paused. Her green eyes looked straight into his and he was mesmerized by their fire. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

His mother's parting words echoed once more within his mind, and he shuddered at the memory of them as well as the emotions that were coursing through his veins. He could no longer control himself—no longer wait. He stroked Artemis' soft skin, and murmured, "It would be my wedding gift to you."

A beautiful, short gasp left her lips, and he smiled as her eyes widened in shock. "Balem..."

He did not let her finish.

"Marry me," he said.


End file.
